


The Ghosts of Our Past Come Back to Haunt Us (As Well As Other People's Ghosts)

by HaloRocks1214



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, False Accusations, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Supernatural Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, Undercover Missions, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: "On July 23rd, 2218, Prisoner #5056, also named Leanna Martin, had attempted to murder Officer Jane Wen at the time of 4:47 pm. Witnesses say they heard large crashes coming from the prisoner's room. Investigators found Leanna dead and Jane in the corner cowering in fear. With various evidence gathered and every witness statement heard, the final story added up to be when Jane came to pick up Leanna for her trial, Leanna pulled a secret knife on Jane with intent to kill. Jane was able to retaliate and take down Leanna before any harm was done. In the end, it was concluded that Leanna had attempted to murder Jane, who received no charges due to it being self-defense."Today, in the year 2268, we follow the story of two siblings, Merek and Ellen, with their family on a normal day. However, the part about the normal day was a lie, when evidence of a woman looking just like their mom is caught on two different tapes, murdering two other women with very similar genetic features. With the help of one officer wanting answers of her past, the siblings will work together to find that even when you tie the rope, there will still be loose ends, maybe some ends even cut off entirely for no reason.Hiatus





	1. (Prologue) Wait, that's...

**Author's Note:**

> asdfasgd FIRST STORY
> 
> This story is a singular story from my huge multiverse that I have literally never told anyone about. It takes place in our world (Earth (technically)), just roughly 200-something years in the future, where technology has advanced (because we're humans, I feel like these are things people could make (mostly)).
> 
> There are also characters that have backstories that'll sound out of place that you have no idea what they are and I'm sorry and I'm rambling *deep breath* just please enjoy :)

"That, my brother, is what you call... _checkmate_."

"Nope, if I move my rook here, you'll have to move your bishop in my king's range. I live."

"You know that my knight can move around your bishop, right?"

"... Chess sucks."

"Why did you make this board then?!"

"Kyle bet twenty bucks I couldn't program anything, "not even something simple, like a holographic chess board." His words."

"Why did you listen?! Kyle's my friend, and even _I_ don't listen to him half the time."

Merek quickly stood from the table, canceling the game and putting the small pyramid in his pocket. Using the same swift motion, he grabbed the empty bottle he once was drinking from and started walking towards the nearest recycling bin. As Ellen followed right up behind him, he started moving his arms in an "I told you so" dance in the direction of his sister.

"Well, if I'm not a chess prodigy, at least I'm twenty bucks richer," boasted Merek. He proceeded to lightly slam dunk his bottle into the recycling bin. 

"Touché brother, touché," stated Ellen, one upping him by tossing her bottle in the bin from 3 feet away. 

"You feel may feel slick, but how often do you actually land something like that?" Commented Merek, eyebrow raised.

Ellen made a face like she was about to retaliate, right before admitting, "Yeah, not gonna lie that was pure coincidence." As she walked closer to her brother, the timer on her phone went off.

"Shit, we were supposed to be at the front of the store," exclaimed Merek, "mom and dad are going to kill us." They began swiftly trekking back to the store.

With a half-walk, half-sprint to the store, they made it there in only five minutes over the intended time.

Only to be immediately stopped by a small crowd forming in front of two cops arresting someone. Both siblings sighed as they began to traverse the wave of people.

'Shouldn't this be a legal offense of some kind,' thought Merek, 'what's so different about it than any other arrest around here.' The crowd wasn't even that big. Around ten people at most, but still spread around enough to make it a labyrinth.

"Excuse me, please," began Merek, having trouble getting through. Due to her small size, Ellen had already wormed through some of the crowd. She was to the front by the time Merek got halfway through.

However, Merek would look back and think maybe he should've been first, or at least with her. At least then the shock that came with the next word his sister proclaimed wouldn't have been so bad.

"Mom?"


	2. The Evidence (has to be wrong, right?)

'Mom? What would she-,' began to think Merek. His train of thought was quickly stopped when he reached the front and rejoined his sister.

There was their mother, hands currently cuffed behind her back, being put into a cop car.

"What the hell happened he- dad!" Shouted Ellen. Merek looked over to see their father being talked to and practically being held back by a third officer. The siblings started to stride towards the scene, only to be stopped by a fourth cop.

"Why do you guys keep appearing out of nowhere!" Complained Ellen. Merek quickly glared at his sister, secretly agreeing with her, then looked back at the officer.

"Sorry citizens, this area is closed off currently, as you can see."

"Yeah, my U.I. badge sees it fine," countered Merek, all the while he pulled out said badge, "and it would like an explanation as to what the hell just happened here."

The officer quickly changed tones, getting stiffer as he started to talk, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize-"

"It's alright," said Merek, "we just want to know what happened. It's just... you're currently arresting our mom. Can we have some details?"

"Of course sir," answered the officer, relieving some stress from the two, only to continue, "but we can't speak here. If you want I can give you a ride back to the station?"

Both Merek and Ellen looked awkwardly at each other. Ellen responded, "Give us a minute. We need to see our dad." She pointed towards him, to which the officer responded by quickly bringing them over.

"There has to be a mistake," they heard their father plea, "she would never do anything like this, not even once! Let alone two times! In 72 hours no less!"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, sir," reasoned the second officer, "but the evidence is hard to disprove. We need to take precaution." The officer escorting the siblings quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Emil, these two say they're the family of the offender," pointed out the previous officer, "maybe they can work out a solution."

Their dad took his attention away from Emil and looked at his thoroughly confused kids.

"Oh thank god," their father muttered. He quickly walked to his kids and grabbed them both in a loose hug, which they gladly returned, "with your mother randomly being grabbed away by authorities, I got-"

"Worried?" Finished Ellen, "seeing mom getting arrested randomly is giving us the same feelings."

"Do you have any idea as to what is happening?" Asked Merek.

"Apparently, from what "Emil," said," elaborated their dad, "is that your mother, is in video evidence, showing her murdering two other women."

Ellen's chest went cold. Murder? That wasn't possible, at least not with mom. Not with _their_ mom. As she was trying to collect her feelings in a calm manner, the word murder was enough to set off Merek into a rant.

"What! Mom would never- it has to be fake, fabricated I don't know-"

As he continued, turning to the first officer they ran into, their dad gently took Ellen near him in a semi-embrace, and leaned in as if he was telling a secret.

"I know this is big news," whispered their dad, tightening the embrace, "but if anyone can figure out the truth, it'll be us, okay? No one is going to disappear for any reason, not again, not with us here."

Blinking quickly as to get rid of the invisible tears in her eyes, Ellen responded, "Yeah... yeah, you're right. Thank you." Their dad nodded his head, grinned, then turned to listen to the conversation that started with his son and the officer. Merek was still fuming, but at least the rant he was on had finally stopped.

"I know it's hard to think about something like this," stated the officer, "but the offer is still in the air. I can take you to the station in my car to see the evidence."

Merek looked back to his family, still in the semi-embrace (probably subconsciously from before) from when he started to rant. He quickly thought of an idea that could satisfy everyone.

"Here, how about my sister go with you," before the officer could protest, Merek continued more sternly, "believe it or not, she could be better at this than me. Besides, I want to go home and grab some things. I might be able to find some evidence against... _whatever_ you think she did."

The officer was left speechless. He quickly cleared his throat and started to speak his side, "Alright, she can come. She needs to follow all the rules, however. Is your father okay with this?"

"It's Vincent, and yes, Merek is correct. She is more than qualified to do this," objected their father. 

Ellen looked at him and nodded with a silent, 'thank you' on her face, then turned and walked to her brother. She tightly embraced him and whispered, "Find whatever you can, don't hold back."

Merek was stiff in shock for a second, only to shake his head quickly and return the embrace. He watched as his sister walked with the officer to his car, get in it and drive off. It's not that Merek didn't trust the local officers, it was the fact that both him and Vincent were just as concerned as her to find whatever evidence was waiting for her when she got to the station.

**~~~The Ghosts of Our Past Come Back to Haunt Us (As Well As Other People's Ghosts)~~~**

Ellen was sitting in a chair outside the chief's office, trying to collect her thoughts (at the same time trying not to overtly panic for ~~every~~ no reason).

The two videos they showed her that they had every right to assume it was their mother. The lady in the videos looked _exactly_ like their mom it, so much it _hurt_.

'It's not possible, no way- Mind Control? Possession? Held at gunpoint?! It can't be her- it _can't_ I can't lose any of them, not _again_ , I-'

"Hey, easy," spoke a calm voice, breaking Ellen out of her panic-y train of thought, "take some deep breaths," instructed the voice, "if it's about your mom, I might be able to help you."

Ellen was quickly back to Earth thanks to the voice, but then shot back up at the same speed when she realized her mother was mentioned.

"Hold on," nearly yelled Ellen, "how the hell do you know what I'm here for?!" She got a better look at the calm voice and saw it was another woman. She was an okay height with a chubby-muscly body. Her eyes were a surprising shade of light yellow, which was also complemented by her shoulder-length, curly maroon hair, that was put in a ponytail. Many freckles of different sizes adorned her face. 

"Listen, we need to go into my office to continue," said the female officer, as to not get in trouble. She had a hint of a southern accent, "you have questions, so do I, we can help each other."

"How the hell do I know I can trust you?" Threatened Ellen. The offer this woman was giving was to die for, but Ellen knows she can't jump into every offer. Especially ones about her mom, not during such an emotional time.

"Well, it's just... the woman they claim to be your mom, which it looks _exactly_ like her, it really does-"

"Get to the point please," interrupted Ellen, "I'm sorry to be rather bitchy, but I need to get back to my family-"

"Family is the point!," said the officer, "The lady in the video isn't your mom! It's my great grandmother! I know it! And she died in 2218! So please, we need to help each other figure this out!"


	3. We Have an Idea (wait... we?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italicized text was in the past (but only by like,, 30 min) while the normal text is the current convo between our characters

"God... are you that positive?" Questioned Merek, disbelieving the words his sister told him.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this," confirmed Ellen, "it looked exactly like her."

"God dammit.." exasperated Merek, "shit, I couldn't find any evidence either. It doesn't help that your watch is out of commission, that would've helped big time."

"I realize that," murmured Ellen, before speaking up, "but I have something that can possibly turn the tide. Vital information from an eyewitness."

"Yes, anything," gasped Merek, nearly throwing the phone, "anything that can help turn the tide.

"Well, um..." Stuttered Ellen. Merek quickly took this as a sign to be immensely worried.

"Ellen, what did you find out?"

"I have a plan, but you might not like it"

_"The name's Racheal, people refer to me as Officer Carrin, but I prefer we don't have any formality"_

_Ellen looked around the bigger than the expected office. Everything gave off a vibe of Racheal not being a normal officer._

"You didn't book it immediately? Even after you knew it was differ-"

"Merek! I haven't told you everything!"

_"Alright, let's look at the files," started Racheal, "here it is. July 18th, 2268, 2:36 pm, Jennifer Lennen, arrested on the suspect of two second-degree murders."_

_"Why is it so big?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Your office, it's bigger than a normal office. Why?"_

_"Well... that may or may not be part of the plan I have for us."_

"Ellen..."

"I know! I was about to book it, actually, but then she continued with her evidence."

_"Wait! I know it seems fishy, but I work at the prison your mom is being held at to await trial."_

_... Oh._

_"Alright, you said that was your great-grandma in the video?"_

_"Yes, no mistake about it, I've heard stories about her all my life from both sides."_

_"... Sides?"_

"The story isn't getting any better, Ellen."

"Yes, I realize that," snapped Ellen, before breaking off to ask, "how is our dad, Merek?"

"I can't tell," admitted Merek, "he seems fine, but... there's no way he's not panicking at all."

"Just... make sure to keep an eye on him. This goes on too long, who knows what'll happen."

_"Yes, sides. Her name was Leanna Martin, charged with attempted murder and eventually killed in self-defense after wanting to avoid trial."_

_"Seems cut-and-dry, why would anyone obj-"_

_"Because family, is why. All my life I've heard that, yes, she did attempt to murder someone, but she would never react violently to the authorities, especially since everyone that talked to her in the jail saw how much guilt she felt for even_ thinking _about doing that."_

_"Alright! Jesus... So, if that's her in the tape, but she's dead, does that mean-"_

"Vengful Spirit..." Finished Merek.

"Yeah, she said that too. She researched it enough to be sure."

_"I've heard stories of you and your brother taking care of stuff like this. Hunters, correct?"_

_"Correct indeed. Alright, now that we know everything, what do you need?"_

_"I want to find out why Leanna thinks she needs to stay on Earth, and you want your mom to be proven innocent. To do that, I'm going to sneak you into the prison so you ca-"_

"Woah! Hold the fuck up," objected Merek, "what makes you think I'll be okay with you breaking into the pri-"

"Because you have to!" Counter-objected Ellen, "what else do we have to go off of for evidence! Besides, while I get recon in the prison, you can research the past so I can have even more info about what we're up against."

Merek deeply sighed, realizing he was in a losing battle, "Fine, you're right, but if you find out your life is in danger at any point in time, back out. What was her plan?"

_"I'm going to sneak you into the prison so you can find as much information as possible. I'll make sure you can blend in, so you can figure out everything we need to know, and that no one knows it's you. I can also be there to help you if you need to fall out, or if you need to hide," explained Racheal._

_Ellen pondered for a moment, "Is there any way my brother can relay information? He could be useful to figure out why your great-grandmother hasn't moved on."_

_"I can set up times in the prison for you guys to meet face to face, but they'll be short and far in between. Use them wisely. Can we do this?" Racheal stuck out a hand for Ellen to shake._

"Yes," said Ellen, shaking Racheal's hand, "we can do this."

"Alright, let me get everything you need, then we can head out."


	4. I'm Like Mission Impossible! (never say that again, Ellen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD ~~yet~~
> 
> I mentioned I would rewrite practically everything in this, but I went back and looked at it and realized... I don't actually hate it that much
> 
> I added little details, changed some wording, but other than that it's pretty much the same thing as before
> 
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

"Alright, everything is in place. Your name will be Jordon Sarrin, arrested for..."

"Everything in place you say?"

"I may have left out that detail, it doesn't matter, there it is."

Ellen was sitting in the shotgun of Racheal's decked out police vehicle. It looked like a normal cop car, but it had more armor and... "weaponry," to make sure if any inmates tried violence as an escape plan.

"How's the jumpsuit?" Wondered Racheal, "I've heard mixed feelings about them, can I get your input?"

Ellen sighed, knowing that Racheal just wanted to release tension. It's not every day your mom get's arrested, AND have someone say it was really their long deceased great-grandmother.

"Eh, it's okay," answered Ellen, "I wouldn't wear it for comfort, but I can't say it's terrible. However, I can't say the same for the color."

Racheal started to grin, "You know why it's like that, right?"

"Yes! I know it's to see them if they escape, but it doesn't change the fact that it's ugly." Racheal snickered at the comment. Ellen turned over to look out the window. She had her back turned towards the officer currently pulling into a back entrance to _Soria Women's Prison_ , from what she heard.

As Racheal was talking to the guard, 'something about theft, transfer due to attempted escape, blah blah, interesting story,' Ellen looked back over the day of when this started.

'God, why did I react so badly? I know she won't disappear with a snap of anyone's fingers- well at least, not these people. My anxiety is never that bad unless it's been storing over multiple days before. Has it been building up and I haven't noticed? Or maybe-'

Ellen was going off on her train of thought as Racheal pulled into her usual parking spot and went in and got everything prepared for the coming of days. She checks the calendar, July 19th, four days until Jennifer's trial. Racheal made sure every single supply and backup were in its spot before going back to get Ellen.

"Alrighty then, let's get you handcuffed and to your ce-," began Racheal, but changed her tune quickly, "my office. We going to my office."

Ellen's eyes got a little bit wider, and before she could say any objections, Racheal had her handcuffed and halfway through the prison.

"Excuse me," protested Ellen, slightly whispering, "but I don't remember this being apart of the equation."

"Neither do I," continued Racheal, "but issues are issues, and I can tell you gotta whole lot a' them."

Boy, has that southern accent always been that thick? Ellen was going to respond, but- alright, since when was she sitting-

Racheal uncuffed Ellen and put her in a chair. She walked around a desk, that has always been there, apparently, sat in her ~~I'm the boss~~ office chair and stared at Ellen. Ellen turned around and suddenly realized, no, there is no one else she is looking at.

Seeing where this was going, Ellen started, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we kind of have a job to d-"

"You have anxiety," interrupted Racheal, "most prominently about losing those close to you. Not shocking, considering everything I've heard about your family."

Well then. Ellen wanted to solve a case, not be psychologically dissected. "Well yeah, but what does this have to-," Racheal's eyebrow raise made Ellen shut up. With a deep sigh, she admitted the truth, "alright fine! I'm nervous okay! I nearly had a panic attack over the idea of my mom getting taken away, and now I feel stupid because- because why! Why can't I catch a break... I- I don't get it..."

Her angry rant died off to a whisper, but Racheal had picked up enough context clues. "I'm not a therapist, and I can't solve all of humanities problems with a simple conversation," Racheal leaned over the desk and grasped Ellen's hand lightly, "but I know enough to tell you that we'll do this. _You'll_ do this, and you have every reason to freak out about this, more reason than most, in my honest opinion."

Wow, that was... pretty impressive. So confident, so much so that Ellen couldn't help but smile and release a breathe she didn't realize she was holding, "thanks, that was... nice... thanks."

Racheal couldn't help grinning back, "No problem, I used to be the same way. Hell, sometimes I _still_ am. It sucks, especially when it's something like this."

"Which part, the anxiety over losing my mom, or that fact that I may-or-may-not be losing her to a ghost that I had no idea even existed?"

"Well, yes," proclaimed Racheal. Now they were both grinning. Like idiots that stumbled upon buried treasure, "now let's _actually_ get you to your cell, thief. We don't want people catching on to what we're doing." 

**~~~The Ghosts of Our Past Come Back to Haunt Us (As Well As Other People's Ghosts)~~~**

_Sweet Mary-Joseph eating a popsicle why is it so col- MOM!_

_Mom! Jeez- Come back!- Racheal? Why are you running? What are you doing with my mom?_

_Who are you? What are you doing to them?!_

_Wait! Let me go- is that chloroform? Don't!- MEREK!-_

_What- STOP! LOOK BEHIND YOU! IT'S HER!_

_\--STOP IT!--_

Ellen- Jordon ("Don't forget, stay in character! Can't let anything slip through the cracks!") woke up, gasping so hard she only noticed after the adrenaline wore off that she hurt her throat. Jesus, stop shaking so much, it was just a nightm- well... maybe not. She sat up, walked over to the tiny sink in the corner to grab some, albeit dirty, water.

Splashing some on her face, then taking a small sip- why were her hands still shaking- she then dumped the water still in her hands into the sink and leaned against the small rim. At least she's figured out where all the excess anxiety came from. There's always a bright side to everything...

Sighing, she starts plotting her next move.

'Man, a genuine Vision. At least I hope, too many things line up to what's been happening. Boy, I haven't had one in awhile, let alone one that bad. Something says I won't be going back to sleep, at least not in the meantime.

...

Might as well put this time to good use. 

Don't worry mom, I'll figure this out. 

I promise.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a Vision is... pretty much a vision. 
> 
> Ellen can get random dreams/nightmares/prophets that end up being something akin to a warning. She has to take what she gets and work out what needs to happen and what she needs to prevent to get the best possible outcome of the situation/problem. 
> 
> Or sometimes she can't do anything about it. She just takes the warning and prepares herself for the oncoming fight.


End file.
